Forest Fantasy
by hyeri chan
Summary: Dari kejauhan terlihat beberapa pasang mata yang memandangnya tidak suka. Mereka adalah Kris, Tao, dan Suho. Kris adalah yang paling tinggi juga pemimpin di antara ketiganya, dan bisa dibilang namja itu yang paling tidak menyukai kehadiran Jong In di sekolahnya. Ya, sekolahnya.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Forest Fantasy

Author : Nikky-Chan

Genre : Gak tau ganrenya apa :D

Main Cast : Song Min Hyun dan 12 mamber EXO

Warning : Banyak typo dimana-mana, cerita gaje, dn banyak lagi kekurangan tulisan saya :)

~Happy Reading~

SHS, salah satu sekolah favorit di Seoul. Rutinitas pagi di salah satu kelas terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Ada beberapa siswa yang sedang sibuk dengan buku tulisnya karena tidak mengerjakan tugas rumahnya. Atau seorang siswa yang habis begadang semalaman sehingga membuatnya merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, lihat saja kantung mata yang ada di bawah matanya itu. Selain itu, terlihat beberapa siswa dan siswi yang mengobrol dengan temannya sambil menunggu bel masuk berbunyi.

Hari ini kelas itu, tepatnya kelas XI-B mendapatkan teman baru. Seorang namja berkulit tan yang sejak awal perkenalan menundukkan wajahnya terus. Padahal ketika tidak sengaja mengangkat wajahnya, namja tan itu sebenarnya terlihat cukup manis dan tampan. Kulit miliknya terlihat seksi karena jarang ada yang memiliki kulit kecoklatan seperti itu. Namanya Kim Jong In, pindahan dari Busan. Han sonsaengnim menyuruhnya duduk di samping namja yang kulitnya berlawanan dengan kulit miliknya. Namja dengan kulit halus dan seputih susu, Oh Sehun. Wajahnya datar, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah teman yang baik. Tinggal tunggu saja sampai mereka dekat, Sehun tidak akan memberikan wajah datar pada Jong In.

"Jong In imnida" Jong In mengulurkan tangannya pada namja berkulit putih itu, Sehun melirik sekilas tangan Jong In tanpa mempunyai keinginan membalas uluran tangan namja tan itu untuk memperkenalkan diri. Sedikit kecewa, Jong In menarik kembali tangannya.

"Oh Sehun" tiba-tiba saja Sehun menyebutkan namanya, matanya tetap memandang lurus ke arah Han sonsaengnim yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas. Jong In tersenyum, sepertinya temannya benar-benar tak seburuk dugaannya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Beberapa anak mendekati Jong In untuk mencoba berkenalan dengannya, tapi namja tan itu masih malu-malu saja untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Teman-temannya jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya.

Seperti beberapa teman yang berkenalan karena tertarik pada Jong In, ada juga teman sekelasnya yang mengacuhkannya tanpa rasa tertarik sedikitpun untuk berkenalan dengannya. Sedangkan teman sebangkunya yang berkulit putih itu memilih untuk tidur dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas lipatan lengannya.

"Se-sehun kau tidak ke kantin?"

"Dia memberitahukan namanya padamu?" tanya salah satu teman baru Jong In dengan nada tidak percaya, Byun Baekhyun namanya.

"I-iya, meskipun tidak menoleh. Ta-tapi tadi dia menyebutkan namanya" Baekhyun dan temannya yang lain memandang takjub ke arah Jong In. Pasalnya Sehun bukan orang yang mau bicara dengan orang baru. Baekhyun dan temannya –Kyungsoo- saja sudah pernah mencoba berkenalan dengannya ketika kelas X dulu. Tapi Sehun bahkan tidak mau menoleh ke arah mereka. Kedua namja itu mengetahui nama Sehun dari sonsaengnim yang sedang mengabsen. Sehun mengangkat tangannya sambil memasang wajah datarnya. Bukannya takut seperti orang lain, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo malah memasang mata yang berbinar takjub.

"Jong In, kau mau kukenalkan pada teman-teman kami?" Jong In mengangguk semangat mendengar tawaran Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu Kajja, akan kukenalkan kau pada Chanyeol, Luhan hyung dan Jongdae"

Mereka bertigapun pergi ke kantin, dan dengan terpaksa meninggalkan Sehun. Setelah memesan 3 mangkok jajangmyeon mereka pergi ke salah satu bangku yang disana sudah ada 3 orang namja dengan tinggi berbeda-beda. Ada yang tinggi sekali, sedang dan sedikit pendek sama seperti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Itu karena tinggi rata-rata siswa disini 177 cm, jadi bagi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang hanya memiliki tinggi 174 cm yang sebenarnya termasuk tinggi jadi terlihat pendek disini.

"Perkenalkan namanya Kim Jong In.." Kyungsoo memperkenalkan Jong In yang kini duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

"Nah, Jong In.. yang senyumnya lebar dan paling tinggi ini Chanyeol, namja china ini namanya Luhan hyung dia sunbae kita, sedangkan yang wajahnya kotak ini namanya Jongdae, karena dia sepupu Luhan hyung jadi dia lebih suka di panggil Chen" Jongdae atau Chen memukul Baekhyun dengan sumpitnya karena namja yang sangat menyukai eyeliner itu menyebutnya dengan 'wajah kotak'.

Jong In berdiri dari duduknya lalu membungkuk hormat "Jong In imnida" kelima siswa itu jadi salah tingkah melihat Jong In yang kelewat sopan itu. Mereka cepat-cepat menyuruh Jong In untuk duduk kembali.

Dari kejauhan terlihat beberapa pasang mata yang memandangnya tidak suka. Mereka adalah Kris, Tao, dan Suho. Kris adalah yang paling tinggi juga pemimpin di antara ketiganya, dan bisa dibilang namja itu yang paling tidak menyukai kehadiran Jong In di sekolahnya. Ya, sekolahnya. Tentu saja karena Kris yang memiliki nama asli Wu Yi Fan adalah anak tunggal keluarga Wu yang menjadi donatur terbesar di SHS. Dia menganggap bahwa dirinyalah yang paling berkuasa di SHS, dan sepertinya hal itu di dukung dengan tubuh tinggi bak model miliknya, wajah tampan, rambut pirang khas keturunan asing, dan jangan remehkan kecerdasannya. Tentu saja Kris merasa dirinya sempurna karena memiliki berbagai hal itu. Dan selama Kris bersekolah di SHS, tidak ada satu orangpun siswa nerd yang betah sekolah disana. Karena seorang Kris pasti akan menjahilinya.

"Kau ingin melakukan sesuatu Kris?" tanya Suho, namja paling pendek tapi paling pintar diantara ketiganya.

"Untuk sekarang aku tidak akan melakukan apapun.." Kris menyeringai "..kita tunggu saja, karena ini masih hari pertamanya. Dan aku masih berbaik hati membiarkannya berbahagia di hari pertamanya." Kemudian Kris berjalan meninggalkan kantin diikuti kedua temannya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Kris tadi terlihat seorang yeoja mungil yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kris barusan. Tidak kaget memang, hanya saja sepertinya kali ini dia harus bertindak agar objek yang akan menjadi sasaran kejahilan Kris tidak menjadi salah satu korban lagi. Yeoja mungil bername tag Minhyun itu berjalan ke arah meja Jong In dan teman-teman barunya yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Boleh aku berkenalan?" suasana hening mendadak menghinggapi kantin, semua siswa dan siswi tidak mampu berkata-kata ketika seorang yeoja mungil mendekati Jong In untuk mengajak siswa baru itu berkenalan. Ada yang aneh memang, hanya Jong In saja yang tidak bersikap demikian. Namja itu berdiri dari duduknya lalu membungkukkan badannya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya seperti tadi.

"Jong In imnida" yeoja mungil yang tak lain adalah Minhyun itu terkekeh melihat tingkah Jong In, tapi kemudian dia mengikuti gaya berkenalan Jong In yang kelewat sopan itu. "Minhyun imnida" Jong In tersenyum, teman perempuan pertamanya di sekolah terlihat sangat ramah.

"Err.. Minhyun-sshi, kau sedang tidak kerasukan atau salah makan kan?" Minhyun memiringkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun yang bertanya kepadanya, setelahnya dia tersenyum manis ke arahnya sambil menjawab " Tidak kok.." Jong In senang teman barunya yang satu ini juga tak kalah ramah dengan teman-teman barunya yang sedang makan siang bersamanya. Di lain sisi, efek yang ditimbulkan Minhyun berbeda dengan siswa yang sudah mengenalnya lebih dulu.

Minhyun, yeoja mungil itu sebenarnya selalu memasang wajah datar. Bersikap dingin dan tidak suka berteman, tersenyum saja yeoja itu tidak pernah. Di kelas, jika ada tugas kelompokpun dia adalah anggota yang paling diam, menerima apa adanya. Padahal tingkat kecerdasannya selalu bersaing dengan Suho untuk memperebutkan peringkat 1 di sekolah. Gadis itu selalu menang unggul di bidang non-akademik jika melawan Suho, tapi selalu bersaing ketat di bidang akademik. Sejak pertama sekolah saja sudah tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Sepupu dari Oh Sehun yang sikapnya tak jauh berbeda dengannya.

Baru kali ini semua orang yang sedang ada di kantin melihatnya tersenyum manis dan memasang pose imut dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Mereka baru sadar bahwa yeoja itu bisa dikategorikan imut dan manis. Mungkin karena terlalu fokus pada sikap dinginnya, jadi mereka tidak bisa melihat sisi lain dari dalam dirinya.

"Minhyun-sshi ingin makan bersama kami?" tanya Jong In.

"Tidak, aku hanya menyapa kok. Nanti kita ketemu lagi ya.." Minhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, ".. dah Jong In"

Entah kenapa, beberapa siswa di yang sedang berada di kantin memblushing. Imut dan manis sekali kah? Bahkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sekarang tengah berpelukan dengan wajah memerah dengan tampang bodoh yang memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Bakso yang berada dimulut Chanyeol pun tertelan bulat-bulat melihat kedipan maut Minhyun. Sampai-sampai Luhan kelabakan karena Chanyeol langsung tersedak. Eh gila, untung gak mati.

"Serius, Jong In kau baru saja membuat sejarah baru di sekolah ini" heboh Baekhyun. Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Chanyeol mengangguk antusias dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak kalah heboh dengan Baekhyun. Chen menepuk jidatnya. Ah, teman-temannya ini benar-benar memalukan. Tapi, Chen langsung semakin sweetdrop melihat seisi kantin yang melongo kearah Jong In. Heh? Serius?

.

.

.

Malam itu bulan purnama terlihat dengan jelas. Jong In merasa kepanasan di seluruh tubuhnya. Pemuda tan itu sudah menghidupkan AC dengan suhu paling rendah saking panasnya. Akhirnya, Jong In pun memutuskan untuk tidur. Siapa tahu dengan tertidur, pemuda itu tidak merasa kepanasan lagi.

Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka, tidak seperti mata polos Jong In biasanya. Mata itu terlihat tajam seolah ingin menguliti siapapun yang berani mengganggunya.

"Sekarang adalah giliranku" tidak, itu bukan Jong In. Matanya memerah, rahangnya mengeras dan memandang keluar jendela dimana sinar bulan purnama menerangi malam ini.

"Giliran Kai untuk berburu dan mencari mangsa"

TBC

please review jusaeyo :)


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Reading... ^^

"Aku tidak ingin mempunyai teman idiot sepertinya.."

Jika Kris selalu ditanya, kenapa dia selalu membenci para nerd? Maka jawaban itulah yang akan selalu kau dapatkan. Kejam. Andai dia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada nerd incarannya kali ini, mungkin Kris akan memilih untuk berhenti membullynya. Tapi kalau memang Kris segila itu, dia akan meneruskan permainannya yang berakhir dengan membahayakan nyawanya.

"Ka-kata Hwang Sonsaengnim.. ming-minggu... depan, ki-kita... akan mengikuti acara camping" walau sudah seminggu bersekolah, sepertinya rasa canggung yang dimiliki Jong In masih belum bisa hilang juga.

"Tidak perlu segugup itu Jong In, kami temanmu. Ingat? Bersikaplah biasa pada kami" Baekhyun merangkul pundak Jong In yang lebih tinggi darinya, diikuti Kyungsoo yang juga merangkul pundaknya di barengi cengiran. Kedua bersahabat itu memang selalu kompak dalam keadaan apapun.

Jong In tersenyum. Belum pernah dia mendapat perlakuan sebaik yang dia dapatkan dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ah, jangan lupakan Chanyeol, Luhan dan Chen juga. Sayangnya mereka tidak satu kelas, Chanyeol dan Chen berada di kelas XI-D. Apalagi Luhan yang sudah berada di tahun terakhir.

"Apa kita bisa satu kelompok?" tanya Jong In. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling melirik. Acara camping selalu dilaksanakan pada tahun kedua highschool. Jadi sebelum-sebelumnya...

"Kami tidak tahu.."jawab mereka kompak.

Gubraakk...

Sejak tadi sebenarnya seorang Kris mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dan sedikit kesal ketika keduanya menjawab pertanyaan Jong In dengan cara yang menurutnya menyebalkan sampai-sampai dia terjungkal ke belakang. Mereka itu seperti idiot kembar, tapi Kris melepaskan mereka karena menurutnya style mereka tidak bisa di bilang buruk. Mereka juga cukup pintar untuk mendapatkan peringkat 20 besar di sekolah ini. Kris memang kejam pada nerd, tapi selalu berjalan maju ke depan untuk memajukan sekolah yang menjadi kekuasaannya itu. Terdengar seperti ada kebaikan di balik keburukan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jong In. Kris mendengus dan segera memperbaiki posisinya.

"Menurutmu aku dalam keadaan baik?"

"Ti-tidak..." Jong In menundukkan kepalanya, tingkah seperti itu membuat Kris muak dan memilih untuk meninggalkannya keluar kelas.

Sepasang netra lain menatap datar kejadian barusan. Jong In menoleh ke arah pemilik netra yang memperhatikannya itu dan tersenyum manis kepadanya. Sehun, si pemilik netra mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain ketika meliat pemuda tan yang manis itu tersenyum padanya. Sehun benci seseorang yang sok dekat padanya, meskipun tidak berarti dia akan menolak keberadaannya. Mengingat semua orang mempunyai sifat dan sikap yang berbeda, sama halnya seperti dirinya. Pemikiran Sehun sebenarnya sudah cukup dewasa untuk anak seusianya.

Lee sonsaengnim mengumumkan pembagian kelompok untuk camping minggu depan. Semua siswa menerima pembagian tersebut meskipun ada juga yang memprotes keputusan Lee sonsaengnim. Salah satunya adalah Kris.

"Aku tidak mau satu tim dengannya" protes Kris.

Lee sonsaengnim mengerti kedudukan keluarga Kris di sekolah ini, beliau juga mengerti kedudukan Kris di sekolah ini. Hanya saja, berbeda dari guru lain. Lee sonsaengnim selalu tegas pada keputusannya dan tidak membeda-bedakan muridnya sekalipun itu adalah seorang Kris, anak dari donatur terbesar di SHS. Toh yang menjadi donatur itu orang tuanya bukan Kris, itu artinya bukan uang Kris yang digunakan untuk memberikan dana ke SHS.

Berbicara tentang Kris yang protes, tentu pasti ada alasannya.

Jong In.

Lee sonsaengnim mengatur agar Jong In dan Kris berada dalam satu kelompok. Bukan hanya Jong In saja, tapi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Sehun juga. Kris sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, bahwa suasana campingnya yang nyaman akan terganggu dengan keidiotan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Jong In pastinya. Sementara itu, si Oh Sehun yang paling pendiam diantara anggota kelompoknya itu tidak mungkin bisa membantunya apa-apa. Yang dia tahu, bisa saja Sehun berpihak pada Jong In dan lainnya, mengingat Sehun mau memberitahukan namanya pada Jong In. Padanya saja tidak.

"Tidak bisakah aku masuk kelompok lain?"

Lee sonsaengnim menggeleng sambil menata bukunya " Tidak, itu sudah pembagian yang cukup adil menurutku" lelaki paruh baya itu melirik ke arah muridnya yang memiliki kelebihan tinggi itu "Kupikir kau harus mulai belajar untuk menerima seseorang seperti Jong In, mereka semua tidak selamanya buruk. Kau akan tahu nanti setelah mengenal Jong In"

Setela mengatakan itu Lee sonsaengnim meninggalkan kelas untuk mengajar di kelas lain. Kris mendengus mendengar ucapan gurunya barusan.

"Cih, dia memang tidak buruk. Tapi menjijikkan"

"Hai Kris" Kris menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan tinggi sampai ketiaknya, menyengir kepadanya. Sejak gadis itu mengenal seorang Kim Jong In, dia mulai berubah. Dari yang namanya pendiam tanpa ekspresi, menjadi ramai dan sangat menyebalkan padanya. Sebelum-sebelumnya mereka belum pernah saling bicara, sekalipun itu menyapa.

"Aku penanggung jawab kelompokmu lho.." Neraka. "..aku beralasan untuk sekali-sekali mendapat tanggung jawab, bukan menjadi tanggung jawab. Dan Lee sonsaengnim menyetujuinya, kalian kan berbadan bongsor jadi tanggung jawabku tidak mungkin terlalu berat karena kalian pasti bisa menjaga diri sendiri"

Demi Suho yang selalu menjadi saingan gadis itu. Bisa-bisanya Lee sonsaengnim memberikan penanggung jawab kelompok pada gadis yang terlihat tidak bisa apa-apa selain belajar itu. Lupakan masalah prestasi non-akademisnya seperti wushu.

Gadis yang tak lain adala Minhyun itu kini beralih menyapa Jong In, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo di bangku mereka. Padahal sudah waktunya istirahat, biasanya mereka akan langsung meluncur ke kantin dan antri memesan makanan. Tapi kali ini sepertinya ketiga pemuda itu terlihat terlalu antusias mengenai camping yang akan dilakukan minggu depan.

"Yang penting, jika kalian membutuhkan bantuan harus lapor padaku"

Jong In mengangguk "Tentu saja, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak terlalu merepotkanmu"

"Sedangkan kami berdua akan berusaha merepotkanmu, agar kau selalu memperhatikan kami. Kuharap kau menjadi istri masa depanku Minhyun-sshi.."ujar Baekhyun penuh semangat. Kyungsoo juga tak mau kalah, dengan menyenggol Baekhyun dan menggantikan posisinya berdiri di depan Minhyun.

"Bukan dia yang akan menjadikanmu istri masa depan, tapi aku.." Baekhyun masih tak mau kalah menyenggol Kyungsoo, dan di senggol balik oleh Kyungsoo. Jadilah acara senggol-senggolan yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Minhyun sampai tertawa keras melihat aksi mereka yang terlihat kocak itu.

"Aku hanya akan menjadi istri dari tuan serigala. Kalian harus tau itu" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berhenti saling menyenggol dan beralih memandang bingung ke arah Minhyun. Begitu pula Sehun dan Jong In yang duduk bersebelahan.

Keempat orang itu saling terdiam dengan pikiran-pikiran aneh mereka.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ini si kerudung merah, minggu depan akan pergi ke rumah nenek untuk memberinya sekeranjang kue dari ibuku. Di perjalanan tuan serigala akan mengikutiku.." Keempat orang itu masih terlihat bingung mendengar penjelasan dari Minhyun, sementara gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ikut aku" Sehun menarik tangan Minhyun keluar kelas, meninggalkan tatapan bingung pada Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Jong In. Ketiganya terdiam dengan cerita yang terdengar tidak asing itu.

"Apa dia sedang bercerita tentang dongeng The Wolf and The Little Red Riding Hood?" tanya Jong In yang sepertinya mengingatnya terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke arahnya setelah tersadar. Mereka mendesah lega karena sepertinya Minhyun sedang sama antusiasnya seperti mereka sampai bercerita seperti itu.

Padahal, apa yang dikatakannya itu semua adalah kebenaran. Dan itulah alasan Sehun membawanya keluar dari kelas. Tidak bercerita yang macam-macam.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan melewati lorong sekolah. Dia selalu berjalan dengan wajah datar tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari semua siswa yang dilaluinya. Aneh saja. biasanya Sehun memang tidak pernah keluar dari kelasnya kecuali guru yang memintanya. Tapi sekarang masih jam istirahat.

Setelah pemuda tinggi dengan kulit putih itu berbicara meminta penjelasan pada sepupunya tentang apa yang dikatakannya di kelas, Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Tapi, sesuatu yang menarik membuatnya berhenti di depan pintu masuk toilet siswa.

"Kita beri pelajaran saja dia Kris"

Seperti itulah kira-kira sesuatu yang menarik Sehun untuk terus mendengarkan percakapan itu. Sudut bibir Sehun terangkat, bukan membentuk sebuah senyuman, melainkan sebuah seringaian.

_"Aku sudah menemukan serigalaku Sehun, tinggal menunggu apakah dia yang akan mengikutiku atau tidak."_

Sehun penasaran apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Sepertinya kali ini Kris dan kawan-kawannya menetapkan target yang salah.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Reading ^^

Forest Fantasy. Adalah dimensi lain yang bisa dimasuki dari berbagai hutan bagi yang menemukannya. Jika menemukan gerbang dimensi menuju Forest fantasy, maka bisa terhubung dengan hutan-hutan lain di dunia karena memang gerbangnya ada di berbagai hutan di dunia ini. Keluar dari gerbang dimensi Forest Fantasypun, dia bisa tiba-tiba berada di hutan yang tidak di kenal. Misalnya seseorang memasukinya melalui hutan di Korea, keluar dari gerbang dimensi seseorang itu bisa saja muncul di hutan tak di kenalnya misalnya hutan di Jepang.

Penghuni forest fantasy adalah para tokoh cerita dongeng yang kini sudah tidak terikat dengan penulisnya. Mereka bebas melakukan apa saja dengan sesama tokoh dari cerita dongengnya, ataupun tokoh dari cerita dongeng lainnya.

Salah satu dari sekian banyaknya kebebasan itu adalah apa yang dilakukan oleh Serigala dan si kerudung merah dari dongeng The Wolf and The Little Red Ridding Hood. Serigala membentuk sebuah kerajaan dengan anggota kerajaan yang bisa merubah wujudnya menyerupai manusia. Selain itu, tanpa sepengetahuan rakyatnya dan anggota kerajaan lain, sang raja pada keturunan ke 6 menikahi si kerudung merah dan memiliki spesies baru yang bahkan kekuatannya lebih kuat dari serigala-serigala lain. Spesies baru itu memiliki dua kepribadian yang hanya di sadari oleh darah serigala mereka. mulai sejak itu, raja-raja keturunan selanjutnya melakukan hal yang sama dengan raja-raja sebelumnya.

Hanya saja, kebanyakan di ungsikan ke dunia manusia dan hidup sebagai manusia biasa. Hanya ketika kepribadian dengan darah manusia mereka dalam keadaan bahaya saja mereka bertukar kepribadian.

Sedangkan si kerudung merah, untuk meneruskan renkanasinya menikah dengan manusia lain di forest fantasy. Sebagian dari keturunannya juga dibawa ke dunia manusia dan hidup seperti manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki sihir sepertinya. Hanya saja, dengan mudah keturunannya akan menemukan gerbang dimensi menuju Forest fantasy jika ingin 'pulang' ke 'rumah'nya.

.

.

.

"Jong In.." Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah berulang kali meneriaki nama Jong In di depan gerbang rumahnya. Setelah berusaha memanggilnya selama 10 menit, akhirnya pintu rumah Jong Inpun terbuka.

"Jong In-ah.. mau ikut kami membeli makanan untuk camping lusa?"

"Masuklah, aku akan mengganti pakaianku dulu" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoopun membuka gerbang rumah Jong In yang ternyata tidak di kunci itu. Menyebalkan. Tahu begini tadi mereka memasuki halaman rumah Jong In dan memanggilnya dari depan pintu rumahnya. Ck,

Kedua pria dengan tubuh yang lebih pendek itu menatap takjub rumah Jong In. Terlihat kecil dari depan, tapi memiliki tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah. Tidak, bukannya rumah itu memiliki ruangan rahasia di bawah tanah. Hanya saja, setelah melewati pintu rumah Jong In, bukan sebuah ruangan yang menyapa mereka. melainkan tangga menuju ke ruangan bawah yang terdekor seperti ruang tamu. Nyatanya itu memang ruang tamu. Sulit menjelaskan dekorasi rumah Jong In. Pantas saja sejak tadi Jong In tidak mendengar mereka yang sudah lebih dari 10 menit berteriak di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Kenapa rumahmu seperti ini Jong In-ah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kim ahjumma bilang untuk menghindari maling masuk" itu Jong In yang sudah berganti pakaian. Pemuda tan itu terlihat lebih normal daripada ketika berada di sekolah. Justru membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan dan lebih manis, apalagi dengan senyum yang setia dia berikan dari bibir seksinya.

"Dimana orang tuamu?" tanya si pemilik bibir yang tak kalah seksi, Kyungsoo.

"Mereka.. ada di dunia lain. Kim ahjummalah yang merawatku sejak masih bayi" jawab Jong In sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun menyikut pinggang Kyungsoo karena merasa tak enak telah menanyakan hal yang sepertinya sensitif itu.

"Mian.."

"Gwenchana.. ayo kita berangkat" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat.

Ketiganya pergi ke sebuah mall. Membeli berbagai peralatan yang sekiranya dibutuhkan saat camping, karena tak tahu mereka membeli yang mereka tahu saja. karena sepertinya sekolah akan menyediakan peralatan yang di butuhkan untuk para peserta camping nanti. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membeli banyak makanan ringan. Karena Kyungsoo pandai memasak, dia membeli beberapa bahan makanan yang bisa dibawanya sebagai bekal.

"Kau suka memasak?" tanya Jong In.

"Sangat Jong In-ah, cita-citaku kan memang menjadi seorang koki.." Jong In mengangguk mengerti dan terus mengikuti kedua temannya berkeliling mall. Mereka tidak tahu, bahwa sejak beberapa saat lalu beberapa pasang kaki mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Wajah yang tidak akan asing jika mereka mengetahuinya itu memasang smirk yang tidak mengurangi ketampanan mereka.

Setelah lelah berkeliling, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Jong Inpun memutuskan untuk pulang. Menaiki taksi dan turun di area rumah Jong In. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengantar pulang Jong In terlebih dahulu karena mereka yang mengajak Jong In. Lagipula Jong In itu orang baru, siapa tahu dia tersesat. Meskipun itu tidak mungkin karena Jong In sudah hafal daerah sekitar rumahnya, ingatannya kan cukup tajam.

Ketiga pemuda itu turun dari taksi tak jauh dari rumah Jong In.

"Tidak langsung pulang?"

"Kami menginap saja"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuk mereka yang tidak gatal.

"Tiba-tiba aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu" jawab Baekhyun

"Benar, dan kurasa hal itu bukan hal yang baik. Jong In-ah, firasat kami selalu benar. Kau tahu, terdengar aneh ketika seorang Kris dan kawan-kawannya tidak mengerjaimu sama sekali sejak kau pindah ke sekolah. Padahal kau tahu bahwa Kris sangat membenci seorang nerd berada di sekolahnya" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya selama ini. Memang aneh, karena memang Kris sudah merencanakannya.

Jong In merasakan tubuhnya dingin dan tiba-tiba menggigil, membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung berlari ke arahnya setelah menggeletakkan belanjaan mereka sembarangan di jalanan. Sebuah mobil sport berhenti di hadapan mereka. Dan muncul 3 sosok pemuda dengan pakaian mereka yang terlihat keren dan tentu saja smirk mereka. si penguntit.

"Selamat malam tuan-tuan..." itu si pemuda yang paling tinggi di SHS, Kris. Suho dan Taopun juga tengah bersamanya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berdecak kesal. Disaat kondisi Jong In yang tidak menguntungkan, ketiga pemuda populer di SHS itu justru muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sudah tahu apa yang ketiga orang itu ingin lakukan.

"Seperti yang biasa kulakukan pada nerd lain, kau tahu lah..." Kris melirik ke arah Tao seperti memberi sinyal pada pemuda dengan mata panda itu untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

Jong In merasakan tubuhnya semakin dingin dan membuatnya menggigil hebat. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bingung, akhirnya Baekhyunpun berdiri dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menjaga Jong In. Kecil-kecil begitu, Baekhyun adalah ahli hapkido. Mungkin tidak sehebat Tao dalam wushu.. tapi siapa tahu dia bisa menang melawan Tao. Mengingat sejak masuk SMA dia sudah tidak melatih kemampuan hapkidonya sama sekali.

"Oh.. si berisik ingin mencoba melawanku?" Tao bersuara dengan nada meremehkan. Berusaha bersikap keren, Baekhyun meludah ke samping kanannya. Kyungsoo memutar mata bulatnya malas melihat Baekhyun yang masih sempat-sempatnya bersikap sok keren. Padahal dia yakin Baekhyun sebenarnya juga sedang takut setengah mati, karena yang akan dilawannya itu master wushu di sekolah.

_"Aigoo Byun Baekhyun, kau selalu terlihat keren. Meskipun sebenarnya sekarang aku sedang takut. Eomma.. wajah anakmu tidak akan tampan lagi setelah ini"_ batin Baekhyun.

Tendangan pertama dari Tao masih bisa di tangkis oleh Baekhyun dengan tendangannya juga. Karena lengah, Baekhyun mendapat satu pukulan di wajahnya imutnya. Tepatnya di sudut bibirnya, sampai mengeluarkan darah pula. Tao tersenyum remeh penuh kemenangan. Mata Jong In sudah memerah dan sepertinya sebentar lagi pemuda tan itu kehilangan kendali. Kyungsoo tak menyadarinya karena terlalu fokus dengan perkelahian Baekhyun dan Tao. Berbeda dengan Suho yang melihat mata merah, tatapan dingin, dan seringai mengerikan dari wajah Jong In. Tapi pria paling pendek diantara teman-temannya itu hanya diam dan menyeringai di dalam hati.

PUK

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Tao dan Jong In bersamaan. Kedua pelaku penepukan pundak itu memasang senyum manis yang justru membuat keduanya terlihat menyeramkan.

"Kuharap kalian tidak merusak nama baik sekolah dengan berkelahi di depan umum. Baekhyun-sshi, lihatlah bibirmu yang sudah mengeluarkan darah. Lebih baik kalian hentikan saja" kata si penepuk pundak Tao, dia adalah... Sehun. Kalimat terpanjang yang pernah di katakan Sehun padanya. Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan mata berbinarnya, membuat pemuda itu memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Jong In-ah.. kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang yang menepuk pundak Jong In, Luhan. Disampingnya juga ada Mnhyun yang tersenyum manis padanya. Mata Jong In yang semula berwarna merah mendadak kembali berwarna hitam dengan ekspresi wajah yang kembali normal. Tubuhnyapun juga sudah tidak menggigil lagi.

Keenam orang itu menatap ketiga orang yang baru hadir itu dengan tatapan bingung. Sejak kapan mereka berada di situ? Padahal sejak tadi sama sekali tidak terdengar langkah orang yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Kita kembali besok Tao.." Kris, Tao, dan Suho memasuki mobil mereka lagi. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Suho menatap Jong In lama dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Minhyun memandangnya tajam seperti sifat aslinya sebelum mengenal Jong In. Suho mengeluarkan smirknya karena sepertinya dia mengetahui suatu rahasia tentang Jong In.

"Kau masih kedinginan?" tanya Minhyun.

Jong In menggeleng, lalu membulatkan matanya setelah menyadari sesuatu "Darimana kau tahu?"

Minhyun tersenyum penuh arti sambil menggedikkan bahunya.

TBC

Udah keliatan jalan ceritanya kah? Membingungkan atau gimana?

Comment juseyo...


End file.
